


Car Lot

by mightbeababygay



Series: Firsts [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: “Come on then, Car Lot it is.”“Wait, you were actually serious about that?”“Yes, come on.” Ben held his hand out for Callum who took it, heaving himself out of the bench.--Or, their first time in the Car Lot.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Firsts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Car Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mebeingme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mebeingme/gifts).

> Requested by MeBeingMe! Hope it's okay! x
> 
> I am taking requests for this series but I'm not sure how long they're gonna take so bare with me if you have/do request something!
> 
> Not Beta'd - all mistakes are my own
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter @mightbeababygay - let me know what you think!

“This ain't really the romantic dinner I had planned.” Callum grimaced as he sat down on the cold park bench, breath visible in the night time air. 

“I know.” Ben gave him a reassuring smile, tucking himself in against Callum's side. “But honestly, right now, this is our best bet.”

They were supposed to be on their fourth date and - technically - they still were. Callum had planned a fancy, home cooked meal in his flat. Except, Stuart had decided he didn't want to work the cleaning shift he'd been given, and chose instead to come and ruin their night. 

Luckily, for them, Callum hasn't actually started any cooking yet. So, Ben told him to pack everything up and they'd go back to the Beale’s and have their nice, candle-lit dinner there. 

Except, suddenly Ian was there, doing what Ian did best and interfering - prodding and pointing at the ingredients in Callum’s bag, nitpicking at the “menu” he'd chosen for their date, thinking he was better than everyone else, as usual. 

It got to the point where Ben had - inevitably - got mad over how he was upsetting Callum and told him to do one. Only, them two were the ones to leave after Ian had argued that it was his house they were in. 

Ben had suggested going to Phil’s but only for a brief second before deciding against that idea, too. That was the last place he wanted them to spend their night. 

He'd then suggested Callum cooked another night, and instead they tried their luck in Walford East. But, Friday night (and pay day) meant that the restaurant was packed out. Even if he had bargained that he was the owner’s brother. Not that it mattered to the waiter. 

Which left them with three options - the cafe (a definite no, not with his mum working tonight), The Vic (also a no - Shirley’s cooking was not to be trusted, they'd both learned that the hard way) and McKlunky’s. 

Seeing no other option, Ben had dragged him into the fast food takeaway and ordered their food. He could tell Callum was disheartened - he'd been looking forward to cooking for Ben. 

Trying to cheer him up, Ben had taken him to the park so they could eat in peace. Even if it was freezing cold.

“I guess so.” Callum reluctantly agreed. “Just sucks that we’re the ones having to change our plans for everyone else.” He shrugged. 

“Speaking of sucking, this is where we had our first ever time.” Ben nudged him playfully. “I think that's quite romantic. You can always make it up to me with a repeat performance.”

“Shut up.” Callum blushed, cheeks already flushed from the cold as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

“The park not doing it for you anymore?” Ben smirked. “Or do you save that for your lucid affairs?”

“Ben,” Callum huffed, nudging him in the side. “I meant it’s too cold. And we ain’t got anywhere else to go.”

“I think you forget, I’m a very successful businessman.” Giving Callum a look at the bark of laughter he let out, Ben stole a chicken nugget from his box before continuing. “I can get the keys for The Archers, or the Car Lot. Even the funeral parlour, if that’s what gets you stiff.”

Shaking his head, a look of disgust spread across his face at the idea of them fucking at his place of work. “No,” Callum spoke up. “It ain’t fair that we’ve got to run around like some dirty secret, that’s all.”

Ben sighed, cupping the back of Callum’s head so he could press a gentle kiss to his lips. “It ain’t like that. We’re just making the most out of a bad situation. I don’t care - we can go back to yours, let Stuart hear us. But I ain’t gonna apologise for my reaction when he starts making stupid comments, again.”

“Fine.” Callum grumbled out an agreement, knowing Ben was right. Stuart could barely say the word ‘gay’ when he was around Callum - or Ben - instead, he’d constantly refer to them as ‘your lot’. And, of course, Ben had to stick his two pence into the argument whenever he could. 

He wouldn’t be Ben without wanting to start an argument with people - especially those like Stuart. 

Ian was just as bad, only less obvious. Instead of the clear hesitation and generally being uncomfortable, there was the snide remarks. Whether it was about sex or their relationship in general, it annoyed the pair of them.

“Listen.” Ben sighed gently, knowing that Callum was actually hurting from this. “It doesn't matter, okay? Your brother will get over it, and if he doesn’t, we’ll buy him some headphones for Christmas, alright? Ian is just Ian, I can get mum to have a word, if you want me to. I don’t want you to think I’m hiding you away, cos I ain’t. If you’d let me, I’d get on my knees and blow you in the middle of the market during the day.”

“Please don’t.” Callum grimaced at the idea.

Ben barked out a laugh, standing up from the bench. “Come on then, Car Lot it is.”

“Wait, you were actually serious about that?”

“Yes, come on.” Ben held his hand out for Callum who took it, heaving himself out of the bench. 

Dropping the rubbish into the bin, Callum couldn’t help but giggle as Ben practically dragged him through the square.

“Just gotta grab my keys.” Ben informed him, pressing him up against the garden gate to kiss him. Hands grabbing at the lapels of his coat, Ben nipped at his bottom lip before sliding his tongue alongside Callum’s. 

Callum couldn’t help the moan that tumbled from his lips, hands coming up to cup Ben’s face as he sucked on Ben’s tongue. He didn’t know who had started it but at some point their hips had started rocking together, the squeak of the wooden gate cutting through the silent night. If he had the brain capacity right now, Callum would be worried it was about to fall down. 

“Wait,” Callum gasped, finally pulling back, his head hitting the gate. “Not here.”

Ben whined, pressing a final, lingering kiss to Callum’s lips. He detached himself, reluctantly, from the older man, taking his hand to pull him through the door into the kitchen. 

“They should be in here.” He huffed, rummaging through the drawer. Ben was pretty sure he’d left them on the counter top, but knowing his mum, they’d probably been cleared away. It didn't help that his brain was already clouded by arousal. 

“Mother!” He shouted through the house. “Where are my keys for the car lot?”

“In the key bowl - where you should’ve put them when you came home.” Kathy answered, stepping into the kitchen to grab them from the bowl, handing them to her son. “Why do you need them at this time of night?”

“Callum wants to buy a car. Don’t wait up.” Ben grinned cheekily, grabbing the keys off of her with a mutter of thanks. He took Callum’s hand and pulled him out of the house. 

“You couldn’t have made something better up?” Callum blushed.

“Don’t think it mattered what I said.” Laughing, Ben squeezed Callum’s hand. “She doesn’t care, she knows what we get up to.”

“Oh my god, do you tell her?” Callum had to ask, look of disgust clear on his face.

“No!” Ben laughed, head tipping back. “No of course not, she’s my mum. She can just tell when I’ve got a spring in my step, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Callum blushed, letting out his own soft laugh. “Okay.” 

Letting go of Callum’s hand, Ben unlocked the door to the portacabin. “Sorry it ain’t warm, I’ll turn the heating on in a second.” He shivered, locking the door behind the two of them. 

“‘S fine, ain’t like we were planning on coming here, is it?” Callum shrugged, not wasting any time as he pressed Ben up against the door to reconnect their lips, silencing any remark Ben might have been about to make in regards to ‘coming’. 

Ben moaned, keys dropping to the floor as he grabbed at Callum, one hand tangling up into his hair, the other fisting at his shirt. Callum pressed his tongue into Ben’s mouth, them tangling together as he focused on undoing the zip on his coat. 

Pushing at the shoulders of it, Callum ushered him out of it, not breaking the kiss as the coat thudded onto the floor next to the keys. 

Gasping for breath, Ben tipped his head back, hands tugging at Callum’s hair as he began biting at his jaw. 

“Cal…” He moaned breathlessly as the older man sucked a mark behind his ear - a spot they both knew made Ben weak at the knees. 

He didn’t know what had gotten into his boyfriend. Callum was usually the patient, calm one of the two, whilst Ben was more of the desperate and needy type. 

Not that Ben minded. He hadn’t been this assertive since the night at the park. Clearly, their ruined plans had got him going and he was trying to make it up to him. 

Scratching his nails through Callum’s hair, Ben tilted his head to the side to allow him more room, eyes shut in pleasure. 

“Can I blow you?” Callum whispered against his skin. This was so different to that night in the park (or any other time they’d snuck around for this) - gone were the fumbling hands and hesitant expressions. Now, Callum knew exactly what he wanted. And, God was it driving Ben crazy.

“Like I’m gonna say no. Even if you didn’t say please.” Ben couldn’t help but tease, pulling Callum by his hair for another desperate kiss. 

Callum continued to pull Ben’s clothes off, piece by piece, until he was shirtless - his own shirt unbuttoned from Ben’s wandering hands. 

“Please,” Ben whispered against Callum’s lips. His head tipped back against the door as he stared up at the taller man, eyes shining in the moonlight with need. 

Pulling back to just stare at Ben, Callum couldn't help brushing his thumb across his swollen bottom lip - courtesy of their heated kisses. “Ask nicely.”

Fucking hell, Ben thought, as he let out a soft whine. Licking his bottom lip, accidentally catching Callum’s thumb as he did so, he took a shaky breath. “Please, I need your mouth on me.”

Callum hummed nonchalantly, pressing wet kisses down the column of Ben's throat, teeth dragging down the skin. “That wasn't a question.” He couldn't help but push further as he sucked a red mark to his collarbone. 

“Cal,” Ben moaned, back arching off the door. “Please, will you suck me off? I need you.” He begged, hand pressing down on Callum's head as if to hurry him up.

“Wasn't difficult, was it?” Callum smirked against his skin, tongue flicking against the nub of his nipple, teeth following after in quick succession. 

“Fuck,” Ben cried out, the hand that wasn't tangled in Callum’s hair slamming into the door.

Carry on his trail down the length of Ben's torso, he nipped, licked and sucked at the soft skin - which was now covered in an array of marks, all varying in size and colour. Most of which would definitely still be there come morning. 

Finally sinking down to his knees, he unbuckled Ben’s jeans. Callum dragged them down to his knees, nails scratching along his skin of this thighs as he did so.

“Cal, come on, please.” Ben whined, hips bucking forward to hurry him up. His hands were already shaking with need from how long Callum had been teasing him. It was ridiculous, really, the fact that he could become this - needy from the simplest of touches. 

Boxers following the same path as his jeans, Callum didn’t waste any time in taking Ben’s thick length in his hand, stroking over him slowly. He dipped his head down, tongue poking out to kitten lick at the leaking, swollen head.

Ben moaned into the darkness, body melting against the door frame as he finally got some kind of friction. Hips twitching forward, Ben silently begged for more. 

Callum swirled his tongue around the head of Ben’s cock, his hand stilling, much to the annoyance of the shorter man. 

“Callum.” Ben whispered breathlessly, wanting more. He’d never been a patient person, and he wasn’t becoming one any time soon. Especially when it came to having Callum’s mouth around him. 

It had taken time for Callum to properly come out of his shell, to take more of what he wanted and to stop worrying. Ben couldn’t remember the last time Callum had stopped half way through, needing to know if he was doing good, if it was okay. He didn’t even ask after he’d made Ben come, anymore. 

But now, Callum went for it with all his might. He didn’t care if it was sloppy, or if he didn’t have the perfect technique. As long as they were born enjoying themselves, he didn’t care. 

Besides, Callum’s technique had improved since the night in the park - whether that was what he learnt through Ben or research in his spare time, Ben didn’t know. And he didn’t care, either way.

Wrapping his lips around the head, Callum hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, tongue massaging over the slit. He moaned as he tasted more of Ben’s pre-come leaking from his length.

“Oh, fuck Cal,” Ben groaned, eyes fluttering shut as his mouth dropped open from the pleasure. 

Callum hummed in agreement as he took more of his cock into his mouth. He flattened his tongue, rubbing over the thick vein. 

“Callum!” Shouting in pleasure, Ben thrusted his hips forward, another cry falling from his lips as the head of his cock nudged the back of Callum’s throat. 

Coughing, Callum pulled back to catch his breath. He didn’t even wait to answer Ben’s usual question of if he was okay before taking Ben’s cock back in his mouth. Instead, he pressed his arm against his hips, preventing Ben from thrusting forward anymore - making him even more in control.

It wasn’t unusual for Callum’s gag reflex to stop him mid blow job. Honestly, he didn’t think there was a single time it hadn’t happened. At first, he was embarrassed, felt like he wasn’t good enough at this. But now, he had plenty of practice. And while it was still happening, he knew how to quickly get over himself. 

Taking Ben deeper down his throat, Callum breathed through his nose heavily until his lips were sealed around most of Ben’s cock, as much as he could take without pushing himself too much. 

“Cal, oh, oh god,” Ben moaned, hands pulling at Callum’s hair in pleasure. 

Callum moaned at the twinge of pain before dragging his lips back up Ben’s cock slowly. He continued the slow pace, loving how it drove the younger man crazy and it wasn’t long before he was a babbling mess, begging Callum for more, desperate to come. 

Taking pity on him - and because his knees were starting to hurt from how long he’d been on them (Ben really needed to invest in a cushion or two if they were going to be doing this a lot more, here), Callum began bobbing his head in earnest. 

Gone was his technique and teasing, instead it was sloppy and wet, spit dripping down his chin. Not that he cared, he knew how hot Ben found their messier sex. 

“Fuck, oh f-fuck Cal,” Ben shouted, back arching off the door, only to be pushed back against it by Callum. “I’m gonna c-come,” He choked out his warning.

Humming around his length, Callum sucked harder, cheeks hollowed in as he fondled with Ben’s balls, palming at them with his large hand.

Shouting out into the night, Ben’s body convulsed as he came and came down Callum’s throat, eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

Callum swallowed everything down the best he could, savouring Ben’s taste except for the one trail that slid down his chin, only to be lapped up by his chasing tongue. He worked Ben through the aftershocks, slowly working his mouth over him before pulling off with a loud, obscene pop.

“Fuck,” Ben whispered, thighs shaking as he used the door to keep himself upright. After a moment, his hand finally unclenched the grip on Callum’s hair. He stroked his shaking hand through it, clumsily, in a failing attempt to undo the knots he’d managed to make.

Callum couldn’t help but smile at the effect he had on Ben, head resting against his thigh to catch his breath. 

It took him a moment before he managed to pull back, catching Ben with a soft chuckle as he slid down the door. 

“I think you’ve broke me.” Ben smiled, hand sliding from his hair down his face to brush against Callum’s swollen lips. “Just gimme a sec, yeah?” He asked, voice still on the shaky side as he reached to palm Callum’s visible bulge in his trousers.

“No, no it's okay, jus’ wanted take care of you.” Callum promised, taking Ben’s hand in his own.

“Come ‘ere.” Ben mumbled sleepily, pulling Callum’s body closer to his on the floor. He’d reluctantly got up to turn the heating on, but it took a while to kick in, so body heat was the best way to get warm. 

They hadn’t noticed just how nippy it was inside the portacabin until the sweat was cooling on their skin, the bite of the cold being felt in full effect. 

Making a happy sound, Callum tangled his body around Ben’s, his front pressed as close as possible to Ben’s back, their legs entwined together. Dragging Ben’s coat across the floor with his foot, he reached for it, using it as a makeshift blanket to cover the pair of them. 

Of course, they could’ve just gone back to either of their places, slept in a warm, comfier bed than the cold floor of the car lot. But this had turned into their own little bubble, something for just the two of them. Here, right now, they could pretend no one else existed. Neither of them wanted to break the peace that came with just being in one another’s arms.


End file.
